Fallout 76 developers
This page lists developers who worked on Fallout 76 by Bethesda Softworks. It is not a full list of those credited on Fallout 76, as many localization, overseas and ZeniMax Media employees are not listed. Bethesda Game Studios Leads/Directors * Game Director & Executive Producer - Todd Howard * Project Lead - Jeff Gardiner * Lead Programmer - Jason Hasenbuhler * Lead Gameplay Programmer - Eric Sebesta * Lead Server Programmer - Roy Fleck * Lead Platform Programmer - Bo Buchanan * Lead DevOps Programmer - Paul Friel * Lead Infrastructure Programming - Bryan Lowrey * Studio Directors - Ashley Cheng, Yves Lachance, Doug Mellencamp * Development Director - Chris Mayer * Design Director - Emil Pagliarulo * Technical Directors - Guy Carver, Patrick Labrie * Art Director - Istvan Pely * Lead Artist - Nathan Purkeypile * Art Outsourcing Lead - Daniel T. Lee * Lead Designer - Chris Cummings * Lead UX Designer - Don Etgeton * Lead Quest Designer - Eric Baudoin * Lead Level Designer - Daryl Brigner * Audio Director - Mark Lampert * Lead BI Architect - Anne Sidari * Quality Assurance Leads - Sam Bernstein, Shannon Corwin, Patrick Johnson * Additional Studio Directors - Tom Mustaine, Marc Tardif * Additional Technical Director - Christopher Rodriguez Producers * Senior Producers - Charles-William Bibaud, Angela Browder, Kay Gilmore, Kevin Kauffman, Scott Malone, Philip Nelson, Stuart Roch, Andrew Scharf * Producers - Marisa Lyon, Nathan X. McDyer, Drew Napoli, Max Phippeny, Benjamin Roye, Jonathan Rush, Matthew Stokes * Additional Producers - Dan Collier, Jessica Daniels, Tim Lamb, Jean-Francois Levesque, Joe Mueller, Hieu Nguyen, Dan Rosenthal, Jeff Siadek, Kelly Snyder, Derek Tarvin, Reeve Wightman Programmers * Lead Programmer - Jason Hasenbuhler * Additional Programmers - Nicholas Condatore, Anthony Saulls Gameplay Programmers * Lead Gameplay Programmer - Eric Sebesta * Gameplay Programmers - Brian Baird, John Billon, Ludovic Brière, Julia Bullard, James Cleaveland, Joël Desjardins, Alyssa Dettling, Joseph DiAngelo, Mark Feather, Matthew Gawalek, Matthew Johnson, Nicholas Korn, Steve Meister, Olivier Monsonego, Jocelyn Perreault, Sopheaseth Pheng, Brian Robb, Christian Roy, Scott Smith, Ike Ton, Craig Walton, Kyle Wickert, Jay Woodward * Additional Gameplay Programmers - David Berghan, Ken Cockerham, Paul Graber, Persia Ghaffari, Ryan Holliday, Stephanie Warner Systems Programmers * Systems Programmers - Ryan Ashford, Grégoire Astruc, Shannon Bailey, Sylvain Berthomieu, Evan Davies, Alexandre Deschamps, David DiAngelo, Joel Dinolt, Michael Dulany, Jeffrey Frampton, Jason Hammett, David Hof, Rusty Koonce, Alex Larouche, Ryan Lea, Mike Lipari, Jeff Lundin, Jason Omahen, Xu Pan, François Schelling, Zhensheng Xie, Frank Zecca * Additional Systems Programmers - Eric Braun, Jonathan Burke, Christian Guy, Loïc Hamon, Jonathan Maurice, Benoit Regrain, Wei Wu Graphics Programmers * Graphics Programmers - Michael Bales, Jonathan Bilodeau, Simon Sirois-Deschênes, Georg Erhardt, Olivier Fleurant, Bachir Françis, Scott Franke, Vincent Jerome, Florian Luna, Germain Mazac, Jason Schar, Jeff Sheiman * Additional Graphics Programmers - Ray Batts, Matt Butler, Michael Fortin, Jean-Sebastien Guay, Michael Marcin, Camille Martel, Justin McLaine, Alexandre Pestana, Ali Scissons, Chris Stark, Nicolas Trudel User Interface Programmers * User Interface Programmers - Dana Christo, Erik Deitrick, Ricardo E. Gonzalez, Justin Pereira, Ryan Wachowiak, Andrew Wesson * Additional User Interface Programmer - Daniel Habig Server Programmers * Lead Server Programmer - Roy Fleck * Server Programmer - Luke Nelson * Additional Server Programmers - Andrew Colean, Adam Copeland Platform Programmers * Lead Platform Programmer - Bo Buchanan * Platform Programmers - Stephen Abbamonte, Andrew Cook, Jared Daniels, Matt Leva, Manuel Rodriguez * Additional Platform Programmers - Tyler Fowler, Timmon Pham DevOps Programmers * Lead DevOps Programmer - Paul Friel * DevOps Programmers - David Rhea, Mike Thompson * Additional DevOps Programmers - Brian Hare Database Programmers * Database Programmer - Mike Thompson * Additional Database Programmer - Maryam Shokoufi Infrastructure Programmers * Lead Infrastructure Programmer - Bryan Lowrey * Infrastructure Programmers - Dean Kusler, Brian Phillips Art * Art Director - Istvan Pely * Lead Artist - Nathan Purkeypile * Art Outsourcing Lead - Daniel T. Lee * Supporting Art Lead - Andrew Collins * World Art - Andy Barron, Alexander Burback, Cory Edwards, Gabriel Espino, Tony Greco, Nadia Haschart, Josh Jay, Connor McCampbell, Jason Muck, Christopher Percle, Madeleine Rabil, Ryan Salvatore, Megan Sawyer, Ryan Sears, Kaela Smith, Clara Struthers, John Valenti, Rafael Vargas, Robert Wisnewski, Christopher Zdana * Additional World Artists - Jarrod Hollar, Russell Rector * Special Effects - Jamie Clark, Liz Rapp, Mark Teare * Additional Special Effects - Michael Perretta, Grant Struthers * Animation - Joshua Jones, Robert Kenyon, DongJun Kim, Barry Nardone, Gary Noonan, Matthew Ornstein, Juan Sanchez, Christian Sheppard, Neal Thibodeaux, Mark Thomas, Alex Utting, Rick Vicens * Additional Animation - Jeremy Bryant * Character Art - Ben Carnow, Jonathan Clark, Christiane Meister, Dane Olds, Ian Olsen, Jason Smith * User Interface - Jacob Raymor, Yan Town * Technical Art - Robert Ackom, Sergio Edma, Felipe Nogueria, Andrew Thomas * Lighting - Edward Helmers * Art Outsourcing - Daniel T. Lee, Mason Holly * Additional Art Outsourcing - Cassandra Hipple * Concept Art & Graphic Design - John Gravato, Katya Gudkina, Ray Lederer, Ilya Nazarov, Christopher Ortega, Natalia Smirnova * Additional Concept Art - Ted Beargeon Design * Design Director - Emil Pagliarulo * Lead Designer - Chris Cummings * Supporting Design Lead - Mark Tucker * Additional Design - Joel Burgess Quest Design * Lead Quest Designer - Eric "Ferret" Baudoin * Quest Design & Writing - Brian Chapin, Liam Collins, Matt Daniels, Maria Hamilton, Alan Nanes, Bruce Nesmith, MJ Parker, William Shen, Phil Speer, Corrie Treadway * Additional Quest Design & Writing - Carl McKevitt, Alyssa Tan Level Design * Lead Level Designer - Daryl Brigner * Level Design - Daniel Becker, Craig Bernando, Bryan Brigner, Orion Burcham, Steve Cornett, David Dobert, Andrew Langlois, Steve Massey, David McKenzie, Justin Miller, Zachary Wilson * Additional Level Design - Jeff Browne, Trevor Swafford Systems Design * Lead Systems Designer - Martin Raymond * Systems Design - Jon Paul Duvall, Nathan Emmott, Kurt Kuhlmann, Joshua McQueary, Mandi Parker, James Phillips, Jason Richardson * Additional Systems Design - Richard Creasy Sound Design * Audio Director - Mark Lampert * Sound Design - Chris Hite, Dave Schreiber * Additional Sound Design - Jerry Schroeder Other * Business Intelligence - Anne Sidari, Andrew Strite * QA Engineers - Christopher Krietz, Francois Lim, Cody Wharton * Additional QA Engineers - Yan Chayer, James Duquemin, Cassidy Farr, Jamieson Gillespie, Kenneth Polly, Keith Thompson * Additional Community Management - Andrew Griffiths, Nathaniel Valenta Arkane Studios * Additional Programmers - Cory Kolek, Trevin Liberty, Josh Phelan, Jared Stutesman, James Terry, Jeff Uriarte, Christopher Waters id Software * Additional Programmers - John Casey, Chris Hays, Matt Michler, Jesse Printz ZeniMax Online Studios * Additional Programmers - Ian Campbell, Mark Henderson, Chris Hohne, Huy Nguyen, Dan Speed Iron Galaxy * Adam Boyes, Andrew Massari, Anna Becker, Brian Rose, Carlo Mixco, Chelsea Blasko, Darryl Wisner, Dave Lang, Joe Palmer, Justin Augspurger, Justin Boshoven, Justin Moser, Ken Maramara, Martin Holtkamp, Matt Burton, Matt Immerman, Steve Cano * Programming Interns - Evan Kohn, Chris Fields, Yashas Gujjar, Chris Lawyer, Jacob Stone * Art Interns - David Gautier, Virginie Grondin, Cole Larson, Tyler Ordiway, Benjamin Parise, Dacio Pasarell * Art Outsourcing - Dhruva Interactive, Mindwalk Studios, Original Force, Red Hot Virtuos Bethesda Softworks Quality Assurance * Vice President of Quality Assurance - Darren Manes * Senior QA Manager - Rob Gray * Quality Assurance Leads - Sam Bernstein, Shannon Corwin, Patrick Johnson * Quality Assurance Testers - Samuel Badilla, Andrew Bakry, Jacob Beatty, Nathanael Bennett, Jon Blank, Robert Boehm, Wade Brown, Wilfred Brownell, Jacob Bullock, Daniel Burk, Kevin Burns, Gabriel Caldeira, Carlos Camacho, Max Cameron, Matt Cesario, Brent Chesnutt, Jess Connell, Lindsay Cruz, Wayne Dayberry, Rahima Dondurur, Noah Dove, Michael Dumbrowsky, Brianne Eddy, Nicholas Eikenberg, Aiden Ettlinger, Matt Farkas, Aaron Finn, Eric Flanagan, Zsade Fleming, Benjamin Forde, Joshua Fountain, Alex Fralinger, Sarah Gallardo, Joseph Graninger, Lawrence Hayes, Tyler Hudock, Christopher Izzi, Hal Jenkins, Ryan Keating, Jesse Keene, Hugo Kilvert-Jones, Tyler King, Adam Kloc, Tess Krimchansky, D.J. La Velle, Michael Lattanzia, Kyren Lee, Catrina Lian, Jason Little, Kevin Mannikko, Brad Martin, Sara Matthews, Mike Mazzuca, Robert McGowan, Harlow Miller, Rachel Moskal, Taylor Mullen, Brandon Murphy, Daniel Murray, Gus Newton, Rhiannon Nichols, Lewis Pearce, William Pegus, Brittany Quinn, John Reumont, Trent Robinson, Jason Rosenberger, Shanon Schildtknecht, Josh Seabolt, Andrew Seale, Brian Seo, Michael Shearer, Alex Shiley, Brady Shumway, Jessica Slater, Michael Sobien, Veronika Spiegel, Chris Stanko, Steven Stores, James Swartz, Daniel Taborda, Jason Tardencilla, Kathryn Thomas, Sarah Tomesky, Damian Turner, Justin Van Deusen, Larry Waldman, Keith Walton, Rick Watson, Justin Weese, KC White, Alejandro Williams, Ashley Yates, Andrew Yung, Nestor Zerpa * Additional Quality Assurance - Tim Ballard, Christopher Barrett, Amanda Burrelli, Eugene Chung, Robert Clark, Alex Jones, John Lynch, Christopher Martinez, James Stancil, Logan Allison, Patrick Au, Michael Blake, Joseph Chambers, Andre Daniels, Cenk Ersoy, Michelle Gibson, Tyler Kelly, Kevin Kuhn, Fitzgerald Lewis, Aaron Mitschelen, Nancy Parson, Ian Rogers, Nichole Strano * Contract Quality Assurance - Micah Anderson, Claire Bork, Chase Carter, Judith Corona, Abe Corrigan, Justin Davis, John DiAntonio, Alexander Hall, Christian Humen, Thomas Lyons, Kevin Maida, Cody Marley, Brian Marshall, Daniel Mata Mora, Kyle McQuillen, Alex Nash, Josephine Palmhede, Rodrigo Pereira, Alex Rogers, Zoe Vaughn, Kyle Warren, Chris Winings, Jason Zimmerman Production and Submissions * Senior Vice President, Product Development - Todd Vaughn * Production Director - Harvard Bonin * Senior Producer Submissions - Tim Beggs * Submissions Associate - Terry Dunn PR, Marketing and Communications * Senior Vice President, Global Marketing and Communications - Pete Hines * Associate Vice President, Global Marketing - Erin Losi * Senior Brand Manager - Paris Nourmohammadi * Brand Manager - Ryan Taljonik * Associate Brand Manager - Spencer Weisser * Associate Vice President, Global Communications - Tracey Thompson * Director, Public Relations - Matt Frary * PR Manager - Nicholas Patterson * Associate PR Manager - Beau Jensen * Influencer Manager - Sean Baptiste * Assistant Director, Community - Matt Grandstaff * Senior Community Manager - Jessica Finster * Community Manager - Abigail Tyson * Associate Community Manager - Devann McCarthy * Assistant Director, PR/Marketing Content - Gary Steinman * PR/Marketing Content Manager - Anne Lewis * Associate PR/Marketing Content Manager - Parker Wilhelm * Marketing and PR Coordinator - Jennie Amrine * Marketing Assistant - Shana Reed * Marketing Analyst - Robert Ashton * Director, Paid Media/Advertising - Lauren Ruff * Director of Research - Paul Silverman * Director of CRM - Jaclyn Rubin * Manager, Video Production - Salinee Goldenberg * Video Producers - Matthew Ross, William Perry, Cherisse Datu * Associate Video Producer - Maria Elena Firippis * Senior Marketing Art Director - Michael Wagner * Marketing Artists - Michael Jankovitz, Mary Zolp * Senior Manager, Events - Melissa Armstrong * Senior Events Manager - Angela Ramsey-Chapman * Event Manager - Jess Pelligrini * Event Assistant - Dayana Byrnes Sales and Publishing * Senior Vice President, Global Sales - Ron Seger * Operations Director - Todd Curtis * Director, Publishing Operations - James Altman * Sales Operation Manager - Jill Bralove * National Sales Manager - Mike Donnellan * Senior Manager, Platform Strategy and Digital Commerce - Josh Deane * Manager, Sales Planning & Analysis - David Strand * Channel Marketing Manager - David Robinson * Director of Licensing - Michael Kochis * Licensing Coordinator - Jessica Williams * Senior Account Manager - Dawn Earp * Account Managers - Scott Mills, Jason Snead, Matthew Kauffman * Sales Analysts - Kyle Dimalanta, David Sanker * Senior Financial Analyst - Min Kim * Data Analyst - Shane Fernandes * Global Pricing Analyst - Joseph Traw * Sales Administration Manager - Luke Jackson * Senior Sales Assistant - Casey Black * Digital Sales Asisstant - Brent Keith * Sales Assistants - Katharine Freisitzer, Milena Romaniuk, Lauren Szymanski Voice actors Music * Music Composer & Producer - Inon Zur * Additional Sound Recording Engineering - Brian Morris * Banjo Performance - Jay Blincoe Radio songs Note: songs marked with a (†) have been reprised from previous ''Fallout games.'' A Good Man is Hard to Find :Written by Eddie Green :Performed by Cass Daley :Published by Courtesy of Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Ain't Misbehavin' :Written by Andy Razaf, Harry Brooks, and Fats Waller :Performed by Fats Waller :Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP), EMI Mills Music Inc. and Publisher(s) Unknown, BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP_ on behalf of Razaf Music (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Answer to Drivin' Nails in My Coffin :Written by Jerry Irby :Performed by Jerry Irby and his Texas Rangers :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Polydor Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Anything Goes† :Written by Cole Porter :Performed by Cole Porter :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Atom Bomb Baby† :Written by J.F. Young :Performed by The Five Stars :Published by Benjon Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Bubbles in My Beer :Written by Tommy Duncan, Bob Wills and Cindy Walker :Performed by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Mercury Nashville Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Butcher Pete† :Written by Henry Glover and Roy Brown :Performed by Roy Brown :Published by Trio Music Company (BMI), BMG Platinum Songs (BMI) on behalf of Arc Music Corp (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) :Courtesy of King Records, Inc. :By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Civilization (Bongo, Bongo, Bongo)† :Written by Carl Sigman, Bob Hilliard :Performed by The Andrews Sisters with Danny Kaye :Published by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.)(ASCAP), Music Sales Corporation :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Crazy He Calls Me† :Written by Carl Sigman, Bob Russell :Performed by Billie Holiday :Published by Music Sales Corporation :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Dark as a Dungeon :Written by Merle Travis :Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford :Published by Merle's Girls Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Dear Hearts and Gentle People† :Written by Bob Hilliard :Music by Sammy Fain :Performed by Bob Crosby and The Bob Cats :Published by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.)(ASCAP), Fain Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Soundies/The Orchard Doin' the Uptown Lowdown :Written by Mack Gordon and Harry Revel :Performed by Isham Jones and his Orchestra :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Don't Fence Me In :Written by Cole Porter, Joseph Robert Mailander, Justin Edward Lansing :Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Happy Days Are Here Again :Written by Jack Yellen and Milton Ager :Performed by Ben Selvin :Published by EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. and Publisher(s) Unknown :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Headin' Down the Wrong Highway :Written by Ted Daffan :Performed by Johnny Bond :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. :Courtesy of Bloodshot Records :By arrangement with DePugh Music I Can't Dance (I Got Ants in My Pants) :Written by Clarence Williams, Charles Gaines :Performed by Chick Webb's Savoy Orchestra :Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment I Didn't Know the Gun Was Loaded :Written by Hank Fort, Herbert Leventhal :Performed by Patsy Montana :Published by Music Sales Corporation :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire† :Written by Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler, Eddie Durham and Bennie Benjamin :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by Bennie Benjamin Music, Inc. (ASCAP), BMG Gold Songs (ASCAP) on behalf of Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Orcheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises In a Shanty in Old Shanty Town :Written by Ira Schuster, Jack Little, Joe Young, and John Siras :Performed by Johnny Long and His Orchestra :Published by Sony/ATV Tunes LLC and Publisher(s) Unknown, WB Music Corp. (ASCAP), Warock Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises It's All Over But the Crying† :Written by Russ Morgan, Seger Ellis :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Juke Box Saturday Night :Written by Al Stillman and Paul McGrane :Performed by Glenn Miller and his Orchestra :Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Jumpin' at the Woodside :Written by Count Basie and John Hendricks :Performed by Count Basie And His Orchestra :Published by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Verve Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Just a Fair Weather Friend :Words by Johnny Mercer :Music by Matt Malneck :Performed by Henry King and His Orchestra :Published by Bourne Co. (ASCAP), The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Entertainment Music Keep A Knockin' (But You Can't Come In) :Written by Richard W. Penniman :Performed by Milton Brown & His Musical Brownies :Published by Songs of Universal :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Maybe† :Written by Allan Flynn and Frank Madden :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Midnight in a Madhouse :Written by Larry Clinton :Performed by Chick Webb :Published by Dulcet Music Company (ASCAP) :Courtesy of MCA Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Mister Five by Five :Written by Don Raye, Gene Paul De :Performed by Ella Mae Morse, Freddie Slack And His Orchestra :Published by Universal - MCA Music Publishing, A Division of Universal Studios, Inc., Universal Music Corp. on behalf of Leeds Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Mr. Sandman :Written by Pat Ballard :Performed by The Chordettes :Published by Courtesy of Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Barnaby Records, Inc. :By arrangement with Ace Music Services LLC Nobody's Fault but Mine :Written by Blind Willie Johnson :Performed by Blind Willie Johnson :Published by Alpha Film Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Ol' Man Mose :Written by Zilner Randolph and Louis Armstrong :Performed by Eddy Duchin :Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Opus No. 1 :Written by Sy Oliver :Performed by Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra :Published by Embassy Music Corporation :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Orange Colored Sky† :Written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein :Performed by Nat King Cole :Published by Amy-Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Pig Foot Pete :Written by Don Raye, Gene Paul De :Performed by Ella Mae Morse, Freddie Slack And His Orchestra :Published by Universal - MCA Music Publishing, A Division of Universal Studio, Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Pistol Packin' Mama† :Written by Al Dexter :Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters :Published by Universal - Songs of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition :Written by Frank Loesser :Performed by Kay Kyser and His Orchestra :Published by Sony/ATV Harmony :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Riders in the Sky :Written by Stan Jones :Performed by Sons of the Pioneers :Published by Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division of MPL Music Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of RCA Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Salt Pork, West Virginia :Written by William Tennyson, Jr. and Fleecie Moore :Performed by Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five :Published by Courtesy of Pic Crop. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Shenandoah :Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford :Traditional :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Sixteen Tons :Written by Merle Travis :Performed by Tennessee Ernie Ford :Published by Merle's Girls Music (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Steel Guitar Rag :Words by Merle Travis and Cliff Stone :Music by Leon McAuliffe :Performed by Bob Wills and His Texas Cowboys :Published by Bourne Co. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Straighten Up and Fly Right :Written by Irving Mills and Nat King Cole :Performed by The Andrews Sisters :Published by EMI Mills Music Inc. :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Take Me Home, Country Roads :Written by John Denver, Taffy Danoff, William Danoff :Performed by Bethesda Game Studios, Copilot Music and Sound & Spank :Published by Reservoir Media Music (ASCAP), JD Legacy Publishing (ASCAP), My Pop's Songs (ASCAP), Dino Park Publishing (ASCAP) and Administered by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing (ASCAP), BMG Ruby Songs and All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC :Courtesy of ZeniMax Media Inc. Two Left Hands :Written by Benny Carter, Irving Gordon :Performed by Freddie Slack And His Orchestra :Published by Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Uranium :Written by Artie Glenn :Performed by The Commodores :Published by EMI Unart Catalog Inc. :Courtesy of Motown Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Walking the Floor Over You :Written by Ernest Tubb :Performed by Ernest Tubb :Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of MCA Nashville :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me) :Written by Dick Robertson, Nelson Cogane and Sammy Mysels :Performed by The Ink Spots :Published by Edwin H. Morris & Company, A Division or MPL Music Publishing Inc. (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises When I Get Low I Get High :Written by Marion Sunshine :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald With Chick Webb & His Orchestra :Published by BMG Firefly (ASCAP) on behalf of Fred Ahlert Music Group (ASCAP) :Courtesy of Geffen Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Wouldn't It Be Nice :Written by Brian Douglas Wilson, Mike E. Love, Tony Asher :Performed by The Beach Boys :Published by Irving Music, Inc. (BMI) :Courtesy of Capitol Records :By arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Special Thanks Ashley Allard, Whitney Ayres, Chris Barnando, Immi Beresford-Bone, Travis Bradshaw, Matthew Carofano, Heather Cerlan, Steve Ciampaglia, Grant Cunningham, Joe Currivan, Brian Darst, Darryl Davis, Patrick Duffy, Sean Dunn, Chris East, Matt Firor, Tyler Fischesser, Clay Forbes, Brenan Frydl, Egil Gloersen, Josh Hamrick, Vernon Harmon, Mike Howard, Susan Kath, Justin LaBreck, Nicholas Lachapelle, Jeremy Los, Dennis Mejillones, Dave Mianowski, James Miller, Brad Mues, Alex Ouimet, Jay Peterson, Tom Quackenbush, Eddie Ramirez, Eric Reichley, Ahn Robb, Derek Russell, Justin Schram, Emily Sears, Harvey Smith, Phil Spencer, Marty Stratton, Jeff Sullivan, Kelly Tofte, Frans van Hoesel, Rich Vogel, Samantha Weeks, Ryan Woodland, Shiny Yang, Xbox Insider Team Category:Fallout 76 developers